i don't even know what to call this yet
by tobiasthejolteon
Summary: (just disclaimer it's hardly that scary k)
**Hi. This is my first creepypasta thing that i've written. (pls enjoy the movie)**

 **this was also based on a dream i had**

 **original shit**

I flipped open my snow-white DS, and inserted my Pokémon cartridge, which I had been playing for a while now. I already had received all the gym badges, defeated the Elite Four and the Champion, caught most of the legendaries, and done most of the post-game events such as the Abyssal Ruins.

After it had loaded up, it said on my save file that I was in Castelia City. I don't remember saving there, but I just ignored it and thought it was nothing.

When I had actually started to play, I opened my Pokémon menu to have another look at my shiny Haxorus that I got at the Nature Preserve after seeing all 649 Pokémon in Unova. I saw most of the legendaries just by hacking, since there was no other way to find them. Yeah, I'm a sucker for the pixelated little animals.

Anyway, when I looked at the Pokémon menu, none of my owned Pokémon were there. I didn't really take it seriously. My brother probably just deposited my Pokémon as a prank to get a reaction out of me. I took a look at the Pokémon in my party. I noticed from the party sprites that I had never caught any of these Pokémon, I've only seen them just to get to the Nature Preserve. I want to go and deposit these Pokémon, but I'm tempted to look at what they have.

I look at the first Pokémon, which appears as a Paras who is at level one. I notice from the mini-description that it doesn't show what gender it has, it shows up blank. So now I definitely know that it's been hacked.

I took a look anyway, but instead showing up as a Paras, it's sprite is a Kyurem and it's name shows 'we are weak' and knows three moves: Defense Curl, Iron Defense, and Curse. It had an empty slot for a move to learnt, so I went to the bag. All the items I had were just Soothe Bells. I scrolled over to the TMs & HMs spot and taught it any TM that it could learn. After trying for a long time, I found that the only TMs it can learn are Explosion and Frustration. I taught it Frustration, but then tried to teach it Explosion. When I tried, it said that HM moves can't be forgotten. I didn't bother flying to the move deleter, since I had better things to do. And I'm sure that I don't even have a Pokémon in my party right now that knows Fly. I'm on the side of Castelia that has the entrance to Skyarrow Bridge, so it's not that far away from the Pokémon Center.

When I close the bag menu, I realize that my character sprite is an old guy. I don't understand why it happened, but I just go along with it, not really caring about it.

After a few steps, when I'm about to reach the Pokémon Center I get the animation of when you get your Pokémon to use dig in a cave to escape easier.

Instead of ending up in a normal place, I ended up on the top of a building, probably the name rater one. I checked my Pokémon party to see if anything had changed. The fake Paras didn't change, but I had a few more Pokémon. The party sprites were a Mesprit with Japenese letters in it's name, a Finneon, and an Absol. I knew that the sprites wouldn't stay the same, but I checked just in case.

Mesprit's name and sprite were still the same, but it knew a few odd moves: Destiny Bond, Perish Song, Memento, and Selfdestruct. All the moves were the '?' type and had zero base power. I moved onto the next Pokémon, which had turned into a shiny Gastly at level 100. The only move it had was Frustration, which was awkward. I also realised that these Pokémon probably can't learn any of these moves, so my brother hasn't done it, since he knows nothing about hacking.

When I looked at Absol, things got a lot weirder. When I viewed it's summary, the screen flashed in many colors. After the flashing ended, Absol became a Victini. It's eyes seemed to be glaring straight at me. When I saw the move set, it contained a move I had never heard of. It was called 'scream' and it had no power. I decided to go into a battle and test it out, but I was still on the top of that building. There was a tile that looked like a warp tile, so I stepped onto it. It took me to the Pokémon Center, but when I healed my party, no Poké Balls appeared in the machine. That was odd, because I had four Pokémon in my party. The awkward thing was that there was no soundtrack anymore. No music, just the healing sound.

When I tried to get into a battle and use this 'scream' move, I only would encounter level one Misdreavus. I tried 'scream' anyway, and the battle ended. I tried again and again, but the same thing happened. On my final try, I noticed that possibly a split-second before the battle ends from using the move, the wild Pokémon's eyes turned completely red. I didn't understand what was happening to the game, and why it was happening, but I went to my video game retailer and sold the game. The one thing I noticed before all this happened was the mascot (reshiram) already had red covering his eyes.

 **yeah i know it was kind of a crappy ending lol**

 **but anyway**

 **yeah**

 **that's it**

 **hope you enjoy(ed)**

 **this crappypasta**


End file.
